Royalty
Characters of royalty throughout the series. List of Characters King Erendor| King Erendor and Queen Samara are the King and Queen of Eraklyon and the parents of Sky. They first appear in season one, episode 17, where they are together with Princess Diaspro to watch a show at Red Fountain in which Sky appears. Before season one, they paired their son up with Princess Diaspro as his fiance, but Sky manages to get out of the engagement to be together with Bloom. They don't like her very much until Season Two, Episode 14, in which she helps save Diaspro. ' '''King Oritel and Queen Marion' are the Queen and King of Domino and the parents of Daphne and Bloom. They first appear in season two, episode nine, in Bloom's dream. Queen Marion has red hair like Bloom, though Marion's is extremely curly, and King Oritel has brown hair. They are apparently very powerful and a formidable threat to Valtor. They are friends with Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin, who tried to help them in fighting off Valtor. In Episode 24 of Season Three, Bloom goes to Cloud Tower in search of the Three Ancestral Witches. They reveal to her that Valtor lied to her - her parents are not trapped within him, as he pretends they are, but that her parents are still alive in a place beyond magical dimension's reach. It is revealed in the movie that King Oritel and Queen Marion are trapped in a dark realm called the Circle of Obsidian with the Three Ancient Witches themselves and an evil sorceress named Mandragora. After Bloom destroys Mandragora and the Obsidian dimension, Domino is revived, King Oritel and Queen Marion are freed, and happily reunited with their now grown up daughter. King Radius is the King of Solaria and Stella's father. He almost marries Countess Cassandra, who, with the help of Valtor, controls Radius to do whatever she says. Cassandra leaves Radius in danger of getting killed by dragons in the eighth episode of season 3. However, Stella saves him and earns her Enchantix powers. Countess Cassandra and Chimera are a mother and daughter duo introduced in the third season of the series. Chimera appears in the first episode, constantly in conflict with the Winx Club as they shop in preparation for Stella's princess ball on Solaria. Countess Cassandra appears in the second episode, when the Winx girls arrive on Solaria. Both of them team up with Valtor to gain control of Solaria. Cassandra and Stella's father, King Radius, are engaged to be married. Cassandra puts a spell on Radius that forces him to do everything she tells him to, even banishing his own daughter. Chimera uses her powers to turn Stella into a hideous monster. Later in the season, Chimera takes Stella's place as Princess of Solaria . In episode 19 of season three, however, Stella defeats them. They are imprisoned and Stella becomes the Princess of Solaria again. Princess Diaspro was the arranged fiance of Prince Sky, but he breaks their engagement for Bloom. Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of the Trix in disguise, attacks her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a magical girl transformation in her season one episode, similar to the main Winx Club. Diaspro is the Fairy of Gemstones. In season two, ninja warriors called the Techno Ninjas kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to rescue her. Also in that episode, they mention that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife. Therefore, she is quite bitter about the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, telling her that she will find her prince someday. In the 1st Winx Club movie, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Bloom winx.wikia.com/wiki/Veronica Taylor voices Princess Diaspro in the 4Kids version. Princess Varanda of Callisto is a "friend" of Stella and it is her name that Bloom takes when she first arrives at Alfea because Varanda is supposed to share a room with Flora , but she changed her mind. Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Characters